


Come a little Closer

by Datura



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datura/pseuds/Datura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song is Voodoo by Godsmack. It is a scene from a fic I'm working on, use your imagination as to who they are supposed to be *evil grin* Also kinda a belly dance theme to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come a little Closer

The bar was mostly empty still. A few of the dancers milled around the room, with a splattering of other lovers, and spouses waiting for the show to begin. He sat across the table, front and center to the stage, from one of the dance husbands. They had been chatting back and forth about how these shows always bugged them. They enjoyed watching the girls dance, but they hated dressing up in costume for these theme shows crossed the line. They both did it though, and had felt that they had earned some drinks for it. Who ever had decided for the theme to the armed forces had to be one of the guys, but it meant he got to wear his dress uniform. 

 

“Come here often sailor?” A voice purred behind him. Her voice had a soft southern twang, sweet and smooth like honey.

 

“Umm no. First time here.” He said noticing that he was suddenly alone holding his drink. The woman in front of him had bright green eyes, red hair with much lighter red streaks, that was spilled down her back in long spirals. There were a few added pieces of white cotton falls were twined through keeping the hair slightly restrained. Her black, and red coin bra didn’t look like it would hold up through a dance, but he had been told that was a deceptive trick. The skirt matched in hue, but seemed to be miles and miles of cloth. It billowed around her legs as she walked hiding her feet.  
She watched him look her up and down and smiled. “Thats a shame. You sure are pretty on the eyes sugar.” Her eyes doing their own traversal of his body as she spoke. “So what brought you out the bar tonight? Hmmm?”

 

He looked down at her as she circled him her body almost touching his but always stopping just shy. Her body heat seeping in through his clothing. “To watch the ladies dance…”

 

“Oh. Well I guess that just my luck then isn’t it.” She grinned. “I’ll make sure to give you a good show. I dance in the 2nd act, watch for me, I think you’ll really enjoy my dance.” With that she sashayed into the back room where the rest of the dancers were hanging out.

 

He took a large swig of his drink as he headed back to his seat, getting a few claps from the men and women in the bar who had noticed the exchange. Returning to his seat in just enough time for the show to start.

 

His girl danced in 2nd act, and like most other shows, intermission hit and the room cleared. Some to smoke outside, and some to get drinks. He belatedly realized that he was again alone in the room as a now familiar voice drifted over to him.

 

“All alone again sugar? If I were your girl I wouldn’t let you out of the house alone.” Her skirt brushed against him as she walked by, her hips moving like she was wearing heels, even though he knew she was barefoot under all the layers of skirt.

 

“Oh I’m not here alone…she…my girl is one of the dancers…” He watched as walked into his line of sight her fingers almost touching his arm, down to his legs. She walked in between his legs moving in like she was going to give him a lapdance. She leaned forward her breasts looking quite nice.

 

“Oh is she now?” She whispered as she kept moving down to where she was kneeling between his legs. Her eyes twinkled as she watched his eyes traveling over her body and then the blush creep up his face. Still the almost touching but not quite ever getting there. “I better go kitten. Wouldn’t want to miss my que. I’ll make sure to give you a good show.” She rolled her body up in that snakey way dancers could, giving him a shimmy as she walked away, making some of the coins on her belt chime.

 

He didn’t really pay much attention to first dance. His head was still fuzzy from the flirtations from the woman in red, as his mind had dubbed her, to absorb much of anything. He glanced down at the program, and noticed with pleasure that his girl was dancing next. Watching her dance would chase the thoughts of the woman in red out of his head. She had been practicing down in the basement, her makeshift studio, for the past 3 weeks. He could hum the slinky tune in his head, he had heard it over and over so many times. 

The strains of music started, a lone voice leading into a rhythmic drum beat building slightly as the next dancer walked slowly out onto the floor. Lights coming up enough that he could see the girl dancing was his girl. His eyes followed her movements as she moved along the dance floor. Her hips moved in snake like circles, each movement seeming to flow through her body. As vocals came back into the music a few things clicked in his mind. That his woman in red, who looked like nothing like the little dark haired and eyed girl, that he had arrived here with. His eyes were glued to her movements, only vaguely aware that others in the bar were cheering as she danced.

Too soon the music drew to a close and he sat very still in his chair as she walked off the stage, to disappear into the darkened bar. He sat still and watched the rest of the show, wondering where his demure little bird had been hiding this little minx in red.

Soon the show wrapped up and many of the others went out for food, home, or to other bars. While he waited for his little minx in red to sashay her way over to him.

“Did you enjoy the show sailor?” She asked the southern drawl gone, her normal hazel eyes staring back at him. The hair falls and extensions were gone, but the shades of red lowlights remained. The rest of the outfit was still in place however, and he hoped she had her shoes on.  
He reached out pulling her close as he kissed her lips gently. His voice dropped to whisper he knew she would hear over the strains of music pouring from the speakers set all over the bar. “You know I did.”  
She smiled her eyes lighting up. “I’m glad. Maybe I can give you a private show some day.” the smile morphing into a sultry smirk as she grabbed his hand and lead him out the door of the bar, hoots from following them out into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I'm working on. I tend to write in scenes that i have to later fit together.


End file.
